The color pink
by cullenflower
Summary: The color pink provides feelings of: happiness, friendship, tenderness and acceptance.    This is part of the GINX universe!


Considering her emotions, Jocelyn was an open book, some people might find that a disadvantage but personally Josie thought it was a good thing. In her opinion, not giving in to how you felt just couldn't be healthy. She remembered a TV commercial when she was younger, about a little boy being so occupied in his video game that he didn't notice his dog wanting some attention. The dog then filled a tiny suitcase with his leash, waterbowl and toys and a picture of his owner, and then wandered down the street with the suitcase in his mouth, in search for a new master.

Josie cried her eyes out, seeing it for the first time and her mother stormed into the room wondering what all the commotion was about. Of course, her face being so easily to read had also something to do with her unusuall eye color, pink, which immediately caught peoples atttention, and was the reason she preferred to wear contacts when being outside the Institute. The color had changed one day after a Danger Room session and, according to the Professor's logic, was a result of the sudden increase of using her power. Josie thought it looked really cool.

So in the early hours of Christmas morning, she sat curled up on the couch in the Institute's Living room, staring up at the Christmas tree they had decorated the previous day, the color switching of the lights causing a funny effect on her skin. Remembering the smell of fresh backed coockies (and Rhane's attempts to steal a few from the kitchen in her dog form), the boys chasing the girls with mistletoe -Gambit had given up his attempts to kiss Rogue after Logan threatened to stick the mistletoe in a certain place- snowball fights and making snow angels with the other kids, curled up Jocelyn's lips as she took a sip of her warm cocoa.

The sound of the door opening and a familiar voice asking "Jocelyn? What are you doing up so early?" made her look over her shoulder. "Oh, good morning Piotr. I could ask you the same thing." She said and watched as the friendly Russian sat next to her.

"Can't sleep?"

Jocelyn nodded and placed the mugg on the table. "Sort of. Maybe its because I'm having such a great time here, or because Christmas isn't really supposed to be about sad thoughts but I woke up and realised this is the first one I'm celebrating without my dad."

Piotr didn't exactly knew how to respond to that, everyone knew Jocelyn had joined the Institute shortly after her dad passed away, the turmoil of feelings triggering her mutant ability. That the kind, cheerfull and "sunny" teenage girl had to experience something so painfull proved to him that for some people the world just wasn't fair.

"It's funny actually. I'm here for about half a year now and still not used to feeling so "crowded" you know? Even more on times like the holidays. I don't have any siblings and mom is an only child, so was dad." Josie smiled. "We just celebrated with the three of us, turkey, gifts and a movie. But dad and I decorated the three together , every year."

Piotr looked at her. "Can I ask why you aren't, well.. at home then? If it's the first time since, then you're mother.."

"I asked her two days ago while visiting, after the "Secret santa" shopping trip with the girls. She said she would be fine and insisted I spend it here, saying the Institute is my second home now. Which is true, you guys are the brothers, sisters and aunts and uncles I never had. But i'm going to visit her later today." Jocelyn answered. After returning the empty mugg to the kitchen, she entered the room again, finding Piotr standing at the window.

"This isn't Storm's work, is it?" Jocelyn wondered out loud, looking outside at the snowflakes cascading down and slowly covering the grounds with a white blankett. "Don't think so. Unless she's dreaming of a white Christmas." Piotr replied, causing her to giggle.

Both of them stood before the window, content with each others presence.


End file.
